


Hannibal Lecter NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakesI'm quite proud of this one, I feel like I did a good job





	Hannibal Lecter NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Hannibal is an absolute sweetheart. Snuggling and hugging is essential. He enjoys aftercare almost as much as sex, being able to take care of you. He'll stroke your hair and tell you how well you did. He'll likely bring you breakfast in bed the next morning as well. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He actually can’t quite decide what his favourite part of you is. He admires all of your body and makes sure to practically worship it in the bedroom. He treats you like a goddess, kissing all over your body and making you feel beautiful. His favourite part of his body is a tie between three things. His cheekbones, he knows how prominent and eye-catching they are giving him those interesting and handsome features. Next would be his lips, again they are eye catching and he brings you a lot of pleasure with his lips. And finally, he likes his hands, after all he does a lot with his hands, lots of things that he's good with. Cooking, drawing, playing instruments, murdering and pleasuring you.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Hannibal considers the human body an instrument that is kept in tune with the food we eat. So, he knows what diet is best for him and he's a very healthy eater, meaning his cum is far from salty. Its more on the sweet side, making it a pleasure to swallow down. His favourite place to cum is on your chest and stomach.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He once had a sexual relationship with a patient, needless to say it didn't end well.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Hannibal is skilled at many things, sex being one of them. He can have you begging, shaking or screaming in a matter of minutes if he wanted too. He can play you like a damn fiddle, knowing how to make you cum in mere minutes or keep you on edge for hours. He's memorized every spot of your body that will make you moan and every technique that will make you scream and they’ve gone straight to his memory palace. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://www.google.co.uk/search?safe=off&client=ms-android-samsung&biw=360&bih=325&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=GoBGW8HPFdGogAb8_Lf4DQ&q=desk+sex+tumblr&oq=desk+sex+tumblr&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...53319.54687..55214...0.0...202.906.0j6j1......0....1.........35i39.UIg9YU-tlvg#imgrc=lnRO8G06kmsm1M:

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Hannibal is normally quite serious in and out of the bedroom but that’s not to say he doesn’t have some funny moments. You love to hear him laugh as its quite the rare sound, so when you found out he’s ticklish you went out of your way to catch him off guard at times by pinning him down and tickling him, this will of course usually lead to sex. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

I think it’s obvious how well-groomed he is down there, what with how well-groomed his is everywhere else. The hair is normally shaven or kept reasonably short.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He can be a mix. Hannibal is very romantic, cooking you a three-course dinner of your favourites before taking you to bed, which has been covered in rose petals, candles have been lit and the fireplace is ablaze. You’ll both normally end up in each other’s arms as a sweaty mess. Other times the romance will go out the window because he has to have you there and then. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He would normally masturbate twice a week, using it sometimes as a stress relief and because he knows how a regular orgasm can benefit the body and the mind. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Prepare for a long list. Food play is an obvious one, he loves food as much as he loves sex so a combination of the two is like heaven. And he’ll never ever waste a drop of food that’s on your body. Bondage is another, after being bound for a long period of time at the Muskrat farm you wouldn’t think he’d be as into it but the man is full of surprises. He loves it when you tie him up and take control. He partially uses this as a trust exercise too, as trust is very important to him. He has some darker kinks, like knife play and blood play. He’s a murderous cannibal of course he would have these. Seeing you covered in blood is so arousing to him and you love the feeling of a cool blade ghosting over your skin. Finally, there’s choking, something about feeling your pulse under his hand and knowing he could end your life with a simple squeeze really does it for him. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He has a few places that he enjoys. In front of the fire of the living room, having you laid out beneath him on one of his fancy, expensive rugs and how the fire makes your skin glow is a sight to behold. Another place is over his desk in his office, when he’s finished with his last patient for the day. There’s also the kitchen counter, if you distract him enough from cooking and finally on the harpsicord, where you both make your own music. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Eye fucking will get him in the mood, knowing your gaze is on him with that small flirtatious smirk. But the main thing that will get him in the mood is when you nip at his neck or ear. Having you bite him sexually or playfully will never fail to get him in the mood.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything he finds immoral and wrong, funny coming from someone that eats people I know. He doesn’t like the idea of branding, love bites and scratches are fine, but actual branding is a no. Not after what happened at Muskrat farm. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’s the king of oral sex and he loves eating you out. partly because he loves the taste of you and partly because he loves the sounds you make for him. He could eat you out for hours and has done a few times, this will normally result in multiple orgasms and you writhing against his face. He does enjoy receiving but won’t go out of his way for you to suck his cock. He likes it when you’re under his desk with his cock in your mouth whilst he fills out paper work. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can be both depending on the mood. Slow and sensual normally comes from a romantic mood. Although out of the two he is more on the slow and sensual side wanting to take his time with you, making one round go on for a while. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He isn’t against them but he does prefer proper sex. Quickies are normally left for public events you both have to attend. He’ll drag you off to an empty room/closet and fuck you against the wall, hoping nobody notices your both gone in that time. And that your fancy/expensive clothes don’t get creased and marked in the process. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

What is life without some risk? He loves trying new things and is normally the one to make the suggestion. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for a maximum of three rounds as he does plenty of exercise so he has quite the stamina, and he can last quite a while as well. He manages to hold out until you’ve come at least once, maybe twice if you’re lucky. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He does own quite the collection of toys. His particular favourites to use on you being the black riding crop and the silver butt plug that has a blue coloured diamond on the end. He also likes seeing you bound and gagged, tying you up with various intricate knots that you’re still trying to learn yourself so that one day you can do the same to him. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He likes to tease enough to make you beg for him. But he won’t be too cruel in his teasing, he likes giving and pleasuring you so why make both of you wait? 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He can get loud but that’s normally when he’s about to cum. Otherwise he’s not too loud or too quiet, normally groaning and grunting as well as whispering sweet nothings in your ear. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Hannibal would enjoy a threesome with you and Will Graham…if you would both enjoy it too of course. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He has quite the visually appealing cock. He’s more of a shower than a grower but that’s ok. What woman can take 9 inches of cock anyway? He’s 7 and a half inches fully hard. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Sex can help with a healthy lifestyle so he has an average sex drive, wanting sex at least 3-4 times a week, sometimes more. But he’s always spicing things up so you’ll never get bored. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

You’re normally the first to fall asleep. He has a high stamina so he can stay awake for a little while afterwards. He’ll make sure your sleeping in his arms before resting his eyes himself.


End file.
